


Taller

by Alexanderthegreatestgay



Series: Curt and Owen get interrupted [3]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexanderthegreatestgay/pseuds/Alexanderthegreatestgay
Summary: ficlet about curt and owen's daily frustration of clashing mission schedules





	

Curt grins as Owen pushes him against the hotel room wall, enjoying the way his partner looks when he is this far gone, his hair falling in predatory amber eyes as he looks down at Curt hungrily. Curt has always been annoyed by the few inches the brunette was taller than him, but not now, not when Owen is dishevelled and dangerous above him, using his height to keep Curt pressed up against the wall and bending down to kiss him fiercely, needily, until Curt is breathing hard, a smirk plastered on his face, because it’s him that has his partner so riled up, it’s him that the other man is panting and growling for and-

Owen dips his head to tongue at Curt’s neck and the thought is lost to _Owen Owen Owen…_

And then the phone rings.

Curt swears and pushes Owen off, but he needn’t have bothered because immediately Owen is gone and Agent Carvour is in place, reaching for the phone.  Curt grumpily straightens himself up and clips his handgun back into his belt as Owen receives his orders.

He grabs his helmet and Curt just glares, because he _knows_ how Curt gets when Owen is riding his motorbike.   

The taller man straddles his bike, and winks at him laviciously.

“See you round, Doll,” he says, and Curt flips him off from the doorway.


End file.
